love sick
by Natsubleu
Summary: Germany has come down with a serious cold, you came to give him a good well and end up in his arms?  reader insert x Germany/Ludwig *smutty* it's my first so it might not be up to your standard's,but please take a look and comment.


my first smutty one-shot whoa! i hope you like it because if you do, i might make more~!

* * *

><p>You walk into the room with a (_color_) dress complementing your (_hair color_) with your (_eye color_) orbs looking nervous in the room with a sick Germany laying in his bed a little farther away from his desk than his closet. You wanted to look good because you wanted to make a good impression. You always wanted to talk to him, but you could only look from the shadows. You came over to help him feel better after catching a cold from invading Arthur a couple of days ago. You put the basket of ripe peaches you got for him on to his night stand in front of his bed. You gently place it on the stand putting your chest in his face for a few seconds. Ludwig still half asleep places his mouth on your nipple and start's to suck. You moan slightly at the strange sensation happening in your stomach. He sucks harder and grab's your waist pulling you toward him and tightly grouping your left breast. You moan louder as he start's pinching your nipples with his teeth. You then lustfully cry as he starts playing with the left and right breast. Hearing the moan, he then stops acting like he was asleep and pin's you on the bed.<p>

''What the hell?''you shouted trying to get loose, but were soon cut off by a sharp and strong kiss pulling you back in.

he put's his hot body on yours emphasizing how hard he is right now while holding you down.

you thought he was sick, and wouldn't be able to move for day's. You never would have thought something like this scene now would ever be happening now. You have always loved Ludwig, but in a part of your mind you knew he was gay with Italy. You love him from a safe distance, but you always wanted to know him better, just not this fast!

He kept forcefully kissing you to the point that you couldn't breath. With every gasp of breath came a new sensation. He moved his hand off your waist and gently caressed your body leaving a hot touch to be found.

''Ich habe schon lange Zeit darauf gewartet... (_your name_) ... '' he whispered in your ear sensually.

You shivered at what he said. You didn't understand much German, but the line he said made you even more sensitive. He slides his right hand into your (_color_) panties, and then starts playing with your slit from the outside while still sucking at your left breast, It feel's like torture as you start to wet. He knows that you are getting more excited, and he starts to feed off that torture with his paints getting quicker every second.

You wanted to get away, but didn't at the same time. You knew he was probably drugged off on some sort of medicine and was just in heat. Maybe he was thinking of someone else, and was still half asleep. You had so many things going on in your head, you didn't know what was the truth. All you knew, was that you didn't want to be a substitute!

''hey...!''you tried to shout.

You were too weak from all of what was going on to really fight back. you could only reach to the fruit basket and fling it at him. You two got wet from the juice of the fruit with Germany still on top, you noticed him smirk as he took your leg and started licking at your inner thigh. Every time he slurped the juice off your bear skin you moaned in lustful passion almost losing your self. He licked the juice off your body and had only one more place to sample next. He put his hand in between your legs to rub for your juice to mix it with the fruit. Taking off your panties he kissed your hip bone while gently grasping your waist. You jolted slightly grabbing the sheet's as he bent down to suck at your cunt. You tightened your grip in the sheet's trying not to cry out as he nipped and sucked. He saw your struggling which made him want to do it more, and harder than ever. you could feel him getting bigger as you put your hand on his crotch. he moaned some what surprised by your bold action, but so were you.

Damn! Why were you acting this way? Why was he acting this way? You cant seem to figure out why your friendly visit turned so wrong, but for now it didn't seem that bad. As he started to poke around he hit a sweet spot. You shouted in pleasure taking your hand off the sheet's and onto Ludwig's head. Tussling his hair he continually hit that sweet spot with his finger until you felt your climax. he then start's to slurp up your cum with a smile. Licking his lips he come's from your private's and hug's your chest.

''Darf ich in dir kommen?'' he asked with his head deep in you chest.

''yes...''you whispered looking at the ground blushing.

You know damn well your a substitute, but you just can't say no to him after all that's happened. And you have always dreamed of this moment..and it may not ever happen again, so...yea. He looked relieved to hear you say that. Getting ready to penetrate you, he gave you a sweet and passionate kiss.

''Germany!Germany! I heard you were sick so I made you pasta!'' Italy yelled as he barged into the room.

He didn't expect to see two naked adult's having sex to be the first thing he saw visiting his friend's house.

After that time, you haven't spoken to Ludwig once nor have you went to stalk him with your eye's. You were too embarrassed to face him from what happened. From what Italy told you, he really was sick,but he really just wanted to spend time with you. He told everyone not to visit, but he forgot and foiled the plan.

''w-was that really true?'' you asked on your way home.

Opening the door you saw someone in your house unexpectedly. He was gasping for air with penetrating blue eyes and blonde hair on you couch.

''What are you doing? Your still sick!'' you scolded.

''yes, I know thank you for your concern but I wanted to talk to you about before.'' Ludwig stated.

''before, um i-!'' you were cut off once again by a gentle yet forceful kiss.

''will...!''he said blushing while grabbing your hand.''will you be my girlfriend!''

your heart skipped a beat when he said that, and you ended up having your answer written right on your face.

''Ich liebe Dich!''Ludwig chuckled as he led you to your room to finish what you started.

after that night, you also caught an unexplained cold.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading! i hope to hear comment's on how to improve on this genre. it was a challenge for me so i want to make more so i can get better, so thank you!<p>

**side notes**

**Ich habe schon lange Zeit darauf gewartet...** = i have been waiting for this for a long time...

**Darf ich in dir kommen?** = can i come into you?

**Ich liebe Dich** = i love you


End file.
